1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a data processor, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may display images using a display panel designed in such a manner that one pixel includes three sub-pixels respectively expressing the colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the art and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.